Gender Swap
by WinterWolf223
Summary: Dammit Naruto! For Naruto's well being, Sasuke decides to steal all of his instant ramen but we all know how much the done loves his ramen. So to get Sasuke back, Naruto uses a chemical on Sasuke that turns him into the opposite gender. Now Sasuke has live his life as a girl until Itachi can create a cure. Thus, the first 'girl' Uchiha is born!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sasuke's POV

I dumped out the duffel bags I had used to bring to Naruto's. I stared at the 3 bags worth of ramen and sighed. I'd never admit that I care for him but I do. And since I was worried that he was unhealthy, I snuck into his house and stole all his ramen. I sighed again and my phone vibrated. Naruto was calling me.

"Hello?"

"TEME! YOU STOLE ALL MY RAMEN! GIVE IT BACK NOW!"

"I didn't steal anything."

"Oh yeah well how do you explain the security footage of you COMING IN THROUGH MY WINDOW AND TAKING ALL MY RAMEN HUH!?"

Dammit. I forgot Kushina's obbsesed with the fact a burglar could break in their house and set up security cameras in their house.

"GIVE IT BACK TEME!"

"Hn. No."

"WHY THE HECK NOT?! GO BUY YOUR OWN RAMEN!"

"I'm not eating all that! Let's face it dude, you need to be healthier."

"...Fine."

"Good."

I hung up but I had a feeling about him just giving to easily. Something's up. Something I don't like...

3rd POV

Naruto headed over to Sasuke's with a smirk on his face and a plan in his mind. 'Let's see how you like someone messing with your stuff Uchiha.' he thought. He had a bottle of Coke, which he knew was Sasuke's favorite soda. He was planning on putting something in it. Like a horny pill or something to get revenge.

He broke into Itachi's lab which he had discovered a few weeks ago. He found a bottle with a yellow liquid. He thought it would work. He dumped the whole bottle in the Coke and hopped out of the lab.

To bad Naruto didn't see the label on it before pouring it in. A very special label that could determine whether the Uzumaki would live or not.

"Gender Swap."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sasuke's POV_

I walked to school cautiously making sure Naruto wasn't going to come charging at me with a crazed look on his face and a gun demanding I give him his ramen or he'd shoot. When I made it safely I started to relax... then Naruto popped out. I took a battle stance as he ran towards me. "Hey Teme!" he said wrapping an arm around my neck. "What do you want dobe?"He brought a gigantic bottle of Coke. My eyes widened the tiniest bit but soon went back to normal for I was NOT going to let Naruto know that.

"Just wanted to know if you want this Coke. If you do you can have it."

Damn straight I want it. I reached out for it but something stopped me.

"Wait. You like Coke too. Why are you giving it to me?" I crossed my arms. Naruto scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm not exactly allowed to have soda anymore..."

"And why not?"

"I kinda...broke... the printer."

I raised my eyebrow and sighed. I grabbed the bottle from his hands and twisted the cap off. I put the bottle up to my lips a chugged half of the bottle down. I put the rest in my backpack and walked to class.

_Naruto's POV_

I watched in utter joy as Sasuke drank half of the bottle. Thank GOD I took acting lessons! 'Sorry Uchiha, but taking my ramen just turned me into your worst nightmare.

_3rd POV_

Sasuke woke the next day with a yawn. He jumped out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. "AAAHHHHHH!" His usual duckbutt hair was long and reached his slender hips, he turned a lot skinnier, and worst of all he had melons that look like they just got a boob job. Itachi came running in. He took one glance at 'Sasuke' and grabbed a pillow and started hitting her him yelling things like "YOU DAMN FANGIRL!" and "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER YOU WHORE?!"

"ITACHI IT'S ME!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi wasn't paying attention. He was still hitting Sasuke. "ITACHI! HIT ME ONE MORE TIME AND I SWEAR I'LL TELL AI YOU WANT TO MARRY HER!" Itachi stopped hitting him and lowered the pillow. He then put his hands on his hips and scolded Sasuke. "Sasuke, have you been playing in my lab again?"

"No!"

"Then what turned you..." Something clicked in the Uchija's mind and he started laughing his butt off at his younger brother. Sasuke growled and punched him the face.

"The only thing that could've turned into... THIS is the soda Naruto gave me yesterday but-"

The two Uchiha stared at each other. "Ohhhhh." they said in unison.

"Hold on." Sasuke grabbed his phone the blonde's number.

"Yellow?"

"UZUMAKI! MY HOUSE, NOW!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Did Sasuke hook up with another girl again? I am _so _sorry. I know he can be an total ass."

"What? Naruto it's me! Sasuke!"

"Wait for real? You sound like a girl."

"Yeah I know! You put something in the damn coke!"

"Alright, alright. Geez bitch I'll be over soon."

" I'm sorry, _what?"_

Naruto headed over to Sasuke's house. It didn't take long considering that they live right next to each other. 'What exactly did I put into that Coke?' Naruto thought. "A voice changing potion, maybe?"

He reached Sasuke's house and knocked the door. An extremely pissed girl answered the door. "I didn't Sasuke had such a hot sister." Naruto smirked. Disgusted, the said-girl punched. "You dobe it's me!" she/he shouted. "Sasuke?" She/he shook his head. Naruto started laughing. Sasuke was beyond pissed now. Naruto's laugh slowly turned into an ugly cackle. He bent over clutching his stomach. A red tick mark appeared on his forehead. He punched Naruto into the ground. "Owww!" He grabbed Naruto by the ear and dragged up the stairs into his room.

"What did you do Uzumaki?" His voice was loud and murderous. However, the fact that it was a girl shouting that made it close to impossible to take seriously. Naruto laughed again. Sasuke however, had enough. He brought a Cup Noodle. One the ones he stole from Naruto. Which also happened to be Naruto's favorite kind of Ramen. He opened it up and held a lighter to the noodles. Naruto freaked. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Amazingly, when accompanied with ramen, a girl's voice can sound so much more intimidating.

Naruto stopped laughing and starting talking. "I snuck into Itachi's lab and poured something in the Coke."

"And what's this something?"

"I don't know."

"So you mean to tell me that you just grabbed a random bottle and poured it in the drink for revenge?!"

"Yep pretty much."

Sasuke groaned. "Itachi. Do you have the cure?"

"Yeah. Well, I did."

"Did?"

"Remember the bottle you thought had water in it and I told you not to drink but you did anyway?"

"Yeah?"

Itachi smiled sheepishly. Sasuke groaned. "Can you make another one? I have test I'm supposed to take in five days which'll determine whether or not I get into Stanford. I'm supposed to be a boy for that!"

"I can but it takes 3 months to prepare. If you drink it that soon you could possibly permanently be a girl."

"Say what?"


End file.
